tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Fitzgerald
Background Private Fitzgerald of the Allied Free Sentient Forces (AFS) is a level 45 human stationed the planet Arieki, on the continent Torden, in the zone Abyss, at Tantalus Base. (-325.9, -35.9) During Christmas we find someone who is only a private at level 45. Built into the wall of this bottomless chasm, we find his job at the main top secret black-ops division of the AFS taken by Thraxus Machina instead. Tantalus with its cavern floor, no closed walls, lava pits, Beam Manta inside the base, and no snow for you! (obviously) feels more like a buffer zone than a base. He is located across the rock fields in an ex-prison Brann colony tavern appropriately named The Pitchfork. We begin to feel the despair and wonder if he'll ever get promoted and move on to Mycos anytime before the end of the game, or just end up stuck drinking with the Brann. Planet Arieki was eloquently dubbed a Brann criminal 're-education colony', but when the Bane discovered the Brann home world Erdas, like humans they too were quickly eradicated. In the vacuum of governance that followed, an inmate revolt took place at the Staal Facility and the lawless population evolved in crime families, and a mafia system of bosses, enforcers, and loyalists. Private Fitzgerald is the foreign son of geral from Ireland. Brann are the coneheaded foreign son's of Erdas, from a heir lush, idyllic home world of Erdas. Maybe it is just coincidence we find them together during Christmas. Right clicking on Private Fitzgerald he says, "Have you seen the holiday decorations? Fantastic! I admire the AFS and their spirit of the season, don't you?" However, now we can understand why find him out of R&R uniform and packing a weapon instead of relaxing. We hope he, all his friends, and fellow ex-inmates and conehead a like, find peace even at the bottom of the planet. Getting to him -Torden is the first continent on planet Arieki. Worm hole from: Foreas Base. Abyss is the farthest zone on the planet to the East. -The Pitchfork tavern is not displayed on the map. It is East of Tantalus Base Hospital, under the letter 'C' in Charon's Crossing on the map -325.9, -35.9. -Low levels take the Cellar Arena entrance South in Tanalus Base, and go North until you see the Hospital and turn right. Special mission for Christmas 2008 Mission: A Pub Crawl Starts from: Private Fitzgerald, or any of his close friends: *Private Fields at Foreas Base Bar in Divide. *Corporal Burroughs in is the Baylor Base bar in Mires. *Private Brooks is in the Fort Defiance bar in Plateau. *Corporal Poe is in the Staal Detention Facility nightclub in Crucible. *Private Fitzgerald is in the Tantalus Base bar in Abyss -325.9, -35.9. *Corporal Keane is in the Thunderhead Base bar in Thunderhead. *Private Grant is in the Shadows Edge bar in Ashen Desert. Mission Reward: /Drunk Emote - Upon completion of this leg of the crawl Private Fitzgerald says, "Dance as if no one were watching. Sing as if no one were listening. And live each day as if it was your last!" - No one is certain the relationship or nature of the friendships of those listed above. - If your mission log currently holds the quest A Pub Crawl, it will simply auto-complete when in you are in a close enough radius. - It is not a bug, as with many missions, mission indicators will NOT appear on the map until you are close to the objective.